Cybersecurity and, in particular, network security is a rapidly developing field. Generally, cybersecurity techniques attempt to identify malicious activity, such as malware activity, by analyzing as much information as possible in order to identify patterns, signatures, and other such identifiers. In some cases, known malware can be detected by monitoring traffic for these patterns, signatures and/or identifiers; however, in other cases, new malware (e.g., an infection or zero day attack discovered by a security administrator) is discovered by analyzing suspicious traffic. When new malware is discovered, it is beneficial to begin monitoring for the newly discovered malware as soon as possible; however, in some cases, it may take time to upgrade or update security systems to monitor for the newly discovered malware since the security solutions may not currently have the necessary detection capabilities to identify the newly discovered malware.